


The Wonderful world of VideoGames

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Multiverse, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Summary: Steve y Tony aprovecharán cada momento para ser una pareja normal, y la gran oportunidad de actualización para Steve es perfecta.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	The Wonderful world of VideoGames

**Author's Note:**

> Este y el resto de escritos de esta mini serie son parte de una inspiración de Rol que he tenido, además de juegos que sí han existido.

Por más buenos que fueran, los tiempos pacíficos sin duda alguna eran los más aburridos, lamentablemente eran periodos cortos en los que había pocas cosas por hacer en cuanto a resolver conflictos mayores a los que sólo ellos podían acudir, SHIELD básicamente le había dado “vacaciones” a todo el equipo, permitiéndoles un tiempo de descanso luego de todo su ajetreo de todos los días. En esas ocasiones todo era bastante monótono para casi todos en el equipo, con ciertas excepciones.

Aunque solían aprovechar muy bien su tiempo libre, ni una de las parejas más conocidas del momento se salvaron de la monotonía de las “vacaciones”. Claro que Anthony y Steve como toda buena pareja tuvieron sus _fantásticos_ ratos a solas, pero luego de un tiempo se volvió aburrido, pues se dieron cuenta que en realidad no habían tenido el suficiente tiempo antes para convivir sin la necesidad de acabar siempre en sexo, ¿había mejor oportunidad que esa?.

En los 5 años que tenían de relación formal casi nunca se habían dado el tiempo de pasar el rato juntos, se contaban poquísimas citas en las que entraban salidas al parque, cenas, películas en el cine, tardes en parques de diversiones, etc. (igual muchas de ellas no podían contarse como citas tal cual debido a que había sido en compañía de sus amigos y hasta de sus hijos, no ellos solos).

Se encontraban lo suficientemente cansados del bullicio de la gente como para terminar descartando toda salida entre sus planes para sus citas. Al final y luego de pensarlo demasiado terminaron tomando la opción que no sólo les permitía pasar el rato juntos, sino que también era posible no dejar _abandonados_ a sus hijos como lo harían con una salida: Anthony le daría un pequeño empujón a Steve con respecto a las actualizaciones con el mundo, mismas que se habían quedado prácticamente pausadas luego de todo el trabajo que se les vino encima. Todo desde uno de los puntos más populares y necesarios: Los videojuegos.

Si bien casi todas las consultas con la tecnología se trataban de asuntos mayormente serios o de salud (cuando Anthony llegaba a enfermar por X o y razón por fallos en el reactor y demás), en esta ocasión era mucho más relajado y no involucraba la vida de nadie, fue sencillo.

Prefirió iniciar desde una computadora y con un título bastante conocido y sencillo: Minecraft, el cual había terminado encantando al rubio por sus controles fáciles de aprender, su jugabilidad tan diversa y para nada limitada, y sobre todo que era posible jugar con Tony aunque este se encontrara lejos.

Tomar y usar una computadora no era del todo nuevo para él, a pesar de no ser capaz de sacarle el máximo provecho a una al menos podía mejorar, La tecnología no siempre había sido su mejor amiga ni aliada, pasando los años no podía comprender absolutamente todo lo relacionado con el tema, incluso si llegaba a tener algún tropiezo con ella sólo su esposo era capaz de explicarle y ayudarle con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Desde el comienzo de las _clases_ todo había sido muy divertido para ambos, pero fue especialmente tierno para el mayor de los Stark ver a Steve tan confundido con algo que creía para todos era tan sencillo, era tan encantador ver como el hombre que parecía tan intimidante en el campo de batalla se encontraba tan perdido y con su expresión tan característica de “perrito”, intentando mover un simple mouse y presionar un par de teclas en una computadora.

Aún en vacaciones un inesperado viaje de trabajo le obligó a ir al otro lado del continente, cosa que “obligó” a Steve a quedarse en casa con sus hijos (obvio no lo obligó, pero claro que también necesitaba pasar tiempo con ellos ya que aún eran muy pequeños). No fue muy agradable para ninguno verse separados de nuevo, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Anthony cuando Steve le sugirió jugar en una de tantas llamadas que hacían.

—¿Estás seguro?, digo, claro que me encantaría…pero ¿no son varias horas de diferencia horaria?, no quisiera que terminaras sin dormir por jugar conmigo porque se nos pasó el tiempo— Habló fingiendo que se encontraba neutral con el asunto, aunque en su voz se notara claramente la emoción con un pequeño tinte extra de ternura al saber que su amado rubio en realidad había aprendido bastante, se notaban bastante sus emociones aún en llamada.

—Claro que lo sé, créeme que no me importaría amanecer jugando si es contigo— Respondió con el mismo ánimo positivo con el que comenzaba la conversación con él. La conversación continuó por un par de horas entre tonterías sin sentido y algunos comentarios extra sobre el estado del otro, en verdad se importaban y buscaban que estuvieran bien.

No había sido tan fácil averiguar cómo podían conectarse y jugar, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de sus amigos para poder lograrlo cuando llegó el momento de la verdad.

Su primera noche jugando fue de lo más divertida para ambos, los tropiezos no faltaron pero el genio -como el buen esposo que era- le tuvo toda la paciencia del mundo, explicando la solución a cualquier fallo que se le presentó a través de la llamada que se extendió por el mismo tiempo en que estuvieron jugando, ni notaron cuántas horas pasaron.

Apenas iniciaron a jugar en un mundo nuevo, se mantuvieron un rato haciendo el tonto en lo que ambos terminaban de acostumbrarse a los controles y demás, una vez lo hicieron de inmediato comenzaron a construir en su mundo, consiguiendo lo básico, construyendo algo para evitar los monstruos de la noche, etc. En algunos ratos era bastante gracioso ya que la tan conocida actitud osada de Anthony prevalecía incluso jugando, misma que se notaba cuando cada cierto tiempo Steve tenía que recoger las cosas de su descuidado hombre porque moría.

—Eh Steve…¿de dónde salieron estos lobos?— Preguntó el menor con cierta angustia mientras paraba de construir un muro. En un momento que Steve se le había perdido, ya había llevado dos lobos a su casa, justo encima de las camas, mismo lugar donde justamente iba pasando.

—Yo los traje, son lindos y me gusta tener mascotas— Contestó un poco confundido por su repentina actitud.

—Ah…sí, me dan algo de miedo, me miran mucho y siento que me atacarán en cualquier momento— Finalizó aún con notoria intranquilidad para poder volver a lo suyo mientras Steve conseguía materiales.

—Están sentados, no te pasará nada— No pudo evitar reír ante la escena, hasta en un juego se veían demasiado hogareños.

Ni se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el sueño y cierto cansancio había comenzado a vencer a ambos, terminaron construyendo una casa bastante grande con una pequeña granja incluida, casitas para los dos perros (porque a Tony seguía dándole miedo que estuvieran dentro de la casa), cosechas y demás. Un día bastante productivo y muy agradable a pesar de la distancia.

A partir de ahí mantuvieron una especie de promesa que consistía en un punto muy sencillo; cada que el de cabellos oscuros se veía obligado a salir de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, ambos se darían al menos un par de horas de una noche como descanso (uno del trabajo en la empresa y otro de sus labores diarias en el hogar o en SHIELD) y así poder jugar juntos en un mundo guardado. Una promesa bastante cursi para algunos o hasta ridícula para otros pero no les importaba, adoraban jugar juntos.


End file.
